Overdose
by TanziToziPotatoes
Summary: Something's led one of the CSIs to drugs. LSD, or Acid. While no one notices one CSIs life has come to a crashing halt. The mind playing tricks, and the insides rotting out. Will it be to late to save them or will a mass murder insue?
1. The First Dose

**Hello people who shall soon b reading this story. I'd like to warn you that I don't give a flying fuck if you hate this story. But I would love to know if you like it.**

He knew he shouldn't, he knew it was wrong. So why was he doing it? He tied the rubber glove around his upper arm as tight as he could. Crying, he filled the syringe with the colorless liquid, as he looked for a vain on his arm. He found a large vain right under the glove, tears streaming down his face he stuck the needle in it. A few seconds later he pulled it out, and hid the vile and threw the glove and syringe away. Why _was_ he doing this?

789789789

Nothing yet. Was it too small of dose, or even the wrong drug. Why wasn't he feeling any different than he had before. Other than his hands shaking, there was nothing happening to him. It had been twenty minutes since the first dose was taken, 60 milligrams, was it too little, or was he just immune? Either way there was nothing happening to him. Maybe he had to wait a little longer, well then he would.

Why did he administer it into himself, what had come over him to want to do this, much less pull through? He didn't know himself so how would he explain if he got caught? He didn't even know the story to tell himself why he was hurting himself. It made no sense, not even for a second, not even while he was doing it.

789789789

Shift was starting soon, and no one had seen the lab rat, Greg, usually he would have gone straight to the break room only to be grilled about giving the team some Blue Hawaiian coffee, almost everyday he gave in, there were those days when he was in a bad mood because he had, had to pull a triple. Sending Nick to look for him, the rest of the crew went to look for the coffee.

789789789

Nick went right to Greg's lab, only to find Greg staring off in to space with his hands violently shaking, more so than after the lab had blown sending Greg through the window for a wall. Greg looked fine, other than the shaking, but there was something off, something not right about the young man's appearance. Maybe cause his hair was down when it was usually up, his clothes were downright depressing, or because he had a vacant stare rather than his usual smile.

He wasn't sure if he should walk up to Greg or just sit there and wait for him to move, so he just shot the stars and walked up to him, sitting in front of him he started talking, "Hey Greggo." Nick spoke to Greg in his Texan drawl, not getting any movement out of him he tried again, "Where was our coffee this mornin'?"

Greg continued staring right through Nick as though he was searching for something, but couldn't find it. It wasn't like Greg, normally he would have come up with some cheesy sarcastic remark, but he didn't even move his eyes to acknowledge Nick.

Worried Nick tried again, "Hey man, Cat found your supply, you might want to go move it again." Nick wasn't even fazing Greg, something must have happened to Greg, someone hurt him, something happened. Whatever it was it was worrying Nick to the grave. What if Greg stayed like this? If there was no way of saving him and he would forever stare blankly at a wall searching for that lost item, that would never be found?

789789789

Catherine and Sara sat in the break room still awaiting Nick's return with Greg, but it wasn't appearing to be happening, now not only was Greg missing so was Nick. Both women sat in silence fearing that if they spoke they might miss something. They were both unaware of what Nick was doing, both unaware that the person that was missing wasn't missing physically but mentally. Greg was gone, his mind somewhere else, out of his body.

"Cat, Sara?" Gil Grissom walked in to the room holding a file and was reading it rather than staring at them, "Nick, Greg?" No reply, "Where are Nick and Greg?"

"We don't know Grissom. Greg was missing so Nick went to see if he was in the lab because he had pulled another double or something, but he never came back." Sara frowned as she stared at her uncaring boss, who looked disgusted at them.

"Well then one of you go look in the lab." He glared at Sara who stood up and walked out of the room.

789789789

Upon arrival at the lab Sara noticed Nick sitting in front of Greg talking, but Greg not responding or moving, "G. Come on man. Don't do this to me!" Nick yelled at Greg who continued being unobservant and oblivious.

Sara stood in the door way for twenty minutes, listening to Nick yell at Greg, before, "Hey Nick." Greg woke up and looked at Nick confused, before he had blinked there was no one in front of him, then he blinked and there was Nick, "When did you show up."

Sara noticed that his hands were violently shaking, not only his hands but his legs as well, Greg had been getting weirder, not like weird for a normal human being, but weird for Greg. His clothing was losing the color and his smile was losing it's shine, hell there wasn't even a smile anymore, maybe something had happened, why hadn't she asked him before? She just hadn't noticed before.

There had to be something wrong with Greg he was never depressed like this, he was always happy, and such things that did not belong in a place with death. But he could have been dead, there was no emotion in his face, or his voice, he was going to end up like her. No life outside the lab, and every time someone tries to get close to him he'd push them away. She didn't want that for him, she wanted him to stay like he was before. But that Greg was gone. Gone for good, and there was nothing she could do about it.

"" "" "" ""

"Nick, Greg. Nice of you to join us." Grissom growled at the men, "I told you we would have to start early if we wanted to finish this case, but now we're an hour behind. Greg you're staying in the lab for this one, the rest of us will be solving a mass murder down town."

Greg shrugged his shoulders and walked back to the lab, head down and slouched. No one noticing he could barely stay up right with all the shaking his legs were doing. 90 minutes after he had taken the first dose and there was nothing happening.

789789789

About an nine hours later Nick walked into the lab not to see Greg but to see about a thousand or more empty water bottles scattered about, "Greg I came to ask you if you wanted to get anythin to eat. Do you?" Nick started picking up some of the bottles off the floor.

"Yeah whatever, better than sitting here." Greg replied in a monotone manner, that was the only way Nick could tell that Greg was still there, his face was blank, plastered over, his eyes vacant. It scared Nick, the shaking hadn't gotten better, worse if anything.

"What's with all the wat-" Nick started.

"Nothing, dry mouth." More monotone talking, as he packed up his bag. As he was walking out the door he just collapsed on to Nick, his legs wouldn't carry him, the shaking was too violent. He wasn't sturdy enough to be going to breakfast, but Greg wasn't going to let that stop him. He wanted to see everyone before he got to strong on the LSD, he wanted to say his goodbyes. If tomorrow's dose wasn't enough he would have to change, or just give it to himself in much larger quantities. There was nothing Nick could do to stop him, so unwillingly Nick helped Greg to the car. Greg wouldn't let Nick take him to the hospital so he had no choice but to go to breakfast.

789789789

"Hey Greg, Nick" Catherine smiled as Nick helped Greg into the booth, "What's wrong with Greg?"

"Nothing." Greg said defensively, "My legs, just asleep, I guess." At least there had been some emotion in his voice, no matter how negative it had been, it was there.

During breakfast there was no more mention of Greg's legs and the lack of the ability to walk, what worried them more is that throughout the entire meal he had 20 bottles of water, but no food to go with it. There was his third symptom, were they too stupid to notice, or did they just not care? Three, obvious ones, big ones, but no one said a single word to him, or tried to force him to eat, or tell the waitress not to give him another water bottle.

Tremors. Well they were more than Tremors but he had those.

Dry mouth. That would explain why he was drinking so fucking much water.

Lack of hunger. He hadn't eaten anything since dinner, yet he was still full.


	2. Hey Peeps I'm Alive!

Dudes! Thanks fer all the great reveiws! I've been a little preocupied lately so I now have to work over time. I'm trying to get chapter two out, I've been working on songs lately, but i put that on hold. Greg isn't gonna die just so ya'll know. Sorry for making you wait. I'm gonna try to have it out tonite or tomorrow nite. No later than Thursday though.


	3. Why?

**Hello people who obviously like my story or wouldn't be coming back for chapter two. I was over whelmed by the reviews I got for this story! 12! I am rather pleased with myself. **

_**I am not killing Greggo**_

**Note to all my lovely readers: In my last chapter there were many mistakes that I would like to point out:**

**LSD is taken by mouth not syringe.**

**60 Milligrams would kill Greggo in a second. He was supposed to take 60m not 60 milligrams.**

**Greg's "tremors" weren't tremors they would be considered a spasm.**

**Not many but three. That is a lot when trying to be perfect. Same thing as before, if you hate it just go away. Any one who did not catch it before GREG IS NOT GOING TO DIE. There are other horrible things I have planned for the little man.**

Greg's trip wasn't going over as well as he had hoped. The only thing going his way was that no one was smart enough to notice any of his symptoms, and they were supposed to be observant. So that meant that the average idiot wouldn't notice. Unfortunately after doing more research on LSD he discovered it wasn't addictive, and eventually the body would become tolerant to it, meaning he would have to take larger doses.

Greg went out in the field to help on the mass murder, seeing as how Catherine had to take time to be with her daughter. The night before he had been seeing things, hallucinations. He wasn't worried about anything other than the fact that he was going to see something at the crime scene and get in some form of accident.

789789789

Nothing yet…Greg was at the scene, processing, not seeing shit.

"Greg?" Sara asked, "Is there something going on? Something you'd like help with?"

"No."

"You know we all love you, and if there's anything, and I mean anything, wrong we're going to be here for you."

"That's great Sara." Greg obviously couldn't care less if he tried, it really concerned Sara, "I'll keep that in mind when there is something I would want to tell you."

"Greg, you're depressed aren't you?"

"Wha-"

"Greg. You. Are. Fucking. Depressed." Sara glared at him, "Why didn't you tell us?"

Greg stared at the ground, he couldn't tell Sara what he was doing, could he? What if he did? LSD was illegal. He didn't know how to control his actions anymore. He didn't know why he was depressed he didn't know anything. Anymore. What had happened to him? Years ago he had been a joker, weird, and just lightened up everyone's faces. Why couldn't he anymore? Maybe it was because he couldn't lighten up his own face. Couldn't bring himself to smile, nothing could.

"Please Greggo, tell me what's on your mind."

"I plead the fifth." And with that he walked off to the other side of the crime scene.

789789789

After he got back from the scene Greg walked out back and pulled out a package of cigarettes and a lighter. Even though it was raining and cold, which Greg found slightly odd, he stood outside taking long drawls from the 6 dollar cigarettes. Not once did he think that someone would walk out on him. But that's exactly what they did.

Greg was almost finished with his second cigarette Nick walked out to put something in the dumpster.

"Greggo?" Nick wasn't sure if it was his friend or some fruit hobo. Greg dropped the butt of the cigarette and turned to pull another one and Nick saw his face in full. "Greg?"

"Mhm." Greg took a long drawl apparently more concerned that he only had two left in his package than that someone caught him smoking on company time.

Nick just shook his head and took the cigarette from Greg's mouth, the rest of the package and the lighter. Ignoring Greg's protests, he walked inside with the stuff to hand over to Grissom.

789789789

"What are you doing with this Nick?" Grissom walked up behind Nick, who was searching for him, and took the items from his hand.

"They were on the ground next to the lab." He lied and walked away, he wasn't about to get Greg fired.

789789789

Nick had taken his last pack and only lighter so Greg walked inside, "Damn smoking is going to get expensive." He grumbled hands in his pockets, walking toward the staff lounge.

Nick was there. "Since when do you smoke Greg?"

"Years. Since I was 13." Well, another web of lies he would have to keep up. Perfect, but did the smoke taste good or what? He would be willing to keep up the lies to be able to keep smoking. He could see why people murdered others for money to buy their smokes and drugs. It was so rewarding, and it tasted like heaven. He needed another one. Only four hours left on shift.

"Why haven't any of us caught you before then?" Nick was so nosy when it came to his friends. He only wanted to protect Greg.

"I just became a heavy duty smoker about a week ago. I used to only smoke about once a month. Don't know, one day I decided to smoke all the time." He was drinking some orange juice that tasted as though it had expired some time ago. "Well I'm going to go clear out my desk. I'll catch ya."

"And why would you being cleanin it out? I didn't tell Gris, I didn't want you to get fired. Just don't smoke near the crime lab anymore. I will turn you in if I catch you at it again."

"On or off of shift?"

"If I could it would be both, but all I can do is catch you on shift. You're goin ta kill yourself man."

"I need a cigarette Nick. Can you please let me smoke behind the building? I'm going to go crazy. And if I end my life 20 years early, I'll die happy wont I?"

"What else are you in? Marijuana, cocaine, heroin? Cutting? Drinkin yourself into unconsciousness?"

"Does it matter Nick? Who really cares if worthless Greg is rotting his guts out? Who would it hurt if worthless Greg O.D.ed on marijuana? Worthless Greg gave himself alcohol poisoning last night, drank himself to death. Poor Greg, slit his wrists and bled out. We knew he wouldn't amount to anything and now look at him, got out the easy way. When this happens you can say something about it at my funeral. I think it's going to be in about three weeks."

"Greg!" Sara walked in the room, "Why? Why are you so depressed, that you're thinking of ending it?"

"It's not what you think Sara." Greg glanced at her, pain in his eyes, "I promise. I'm staying in, taking all the pain, I'm going through."

"Can I make you go through a drug test? For my own reassurance?"

"It's going to pick up on a lot of stuff. Someone drugged me last night, and I smoke, so a drug test will become void."

"How can I prove that you smoke?" She glanced at Nick who nodded sadly, "How long?"

"13 years. When I was 13 I had a friend who could get us cigarettes from his dad's quick stop. Yes I know, that's half my life, and five years of it was illegal. I like smoking ok. If you don't want to have to deal with it you can just pretend like you don't even know me. I like drinking. If you want to accompany me to bars everyday, be my guest. I like cutting. If you want to go to my house and find all the knives, razors, scissors, and sharpeners, go right ahead. I'll just go out and buy more." Greg glared at them, "But this is none of your concern, I want to screw my life up. It's my choice." And with that he walked out of the room.

An eerie silence hung over the two as they watched their friend, he was killing himself. There had to be someway they could get him to stop.

789789789

"Yes Nick, Sara." He sat at his desk reading a book on entomology.

Nick looked out the door making sure there was no one listening, "If the open door bothers you, feel free to close it." Nick did as he was told.

Truth be told Nick hadn't wanted to be here, Sara had dragged him the whole way, through protests. They had made quite a scene. Sara was literally dragging Nick by the shirt, and Nick was literally yelling his protests. "We have to ask you something." Sara started, staring at Grissom with something that looked almost like rage.

"Tell me then."

"Does the lab have a suicide watch?"

"We do. But why would you ask?"

"Well I figured out that Greg smokes. I asked him if he was doing anything else to himself, then he started yelling that no one would care if 'Worthless Greg' O.D.ed or killed him self. And Sara came to the conclusion that Greg was suicidal, so she dragged me here to ask if you could put Greg on suicide watch." Nick told Grissom, backing away from Sara.

"Not only that. He told us he was cutting, and drinking himself into unconsciousness, every chance he had. All he told us was that he likes it."


End file.
